


Suitable

by iamlongstockings



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gentleman Jack, Alternate Universe - Georgian Era, F/F, Ignoring Societal Expectations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamlongstockings/pseuds/iamlongstockings
Summary: Miss Hofferson had always been a dutiful daughter, ready to find a husband and settle as society would have her do. That is, until she meets the worldly Miss Oswaldsdottir, and finds herself entirely charmed.Or a Heathstrid Gentleman Jack AU.
Relationships: Heather/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Suitable

**Author's Note:**

> Another 300-word ficlet prompt that I blew my wordcount on.

Duty dictated that she should find herself a husband and become caretaker to a brood of squalling babes of her own. And so, as the dutiful daughter she was and had always been, Miss Hofferson had always intended to do just that – find herself a husband and settle.

But the task of finding a suitable husband was more easily discussed than accomplished. After a parade of less agreeable men whose grating personalities had more oft than not tested her own temper, she’d met Mr Haddock, who had been far more tolerable than any of her other options. They’d spoken in depth about his unwillingness to marry for anything short of love, and although she’d had some choice words to say about his privilege in that regard, she’d eventually come to admire his stance. And that respect was perhaps the closest she had ever come to feeling romantic affection for a member of one of the other sexes.

Unfortunately, though their respect and admiration was mutual, their bond had never ventured any closer to love for either of them, and eventually he’d confessed an interest in the eldest daughter of Mr DunBroch. She had smiled at the thought of the headstrong beauty – her friend would certainly have his hands full with as lively a wife as she.

She had been far less disappointed by his not proposing to her than she had expected to be. A part of her had even been relieved, although she couldn’t fathom why she should have such an aversion to a man who had proven himself both kind and considerate, and who possessed enough fortune to ensure they would have been comfortable. He ought to have been the ideal husband for her, and yet she felt no such grief as a result of his turning away.

And so, she continued to entertain suitors, but found none that were even half so tolerable in her regard as the younger Mr Haddock had been.

Until Miss Oswaldsdottir had returned from her travels abroad, and she’d found herself so thoroughly entranced by her charms that the interests of her suitors ceased to even catch her notice.

Miss Hofferson had never considered simply _rejecting_ societal expectations prior to her taking tea with Miss Oswaldsdottir, but had taken next to no convincing on the matter. For Miss Hofferson had always felt such indifference for the other sexes, but she had no such aversion to the fairer sex.

She had always considered marriage and motherhood to be her future, because that was what society had taught her she must do, but the prospect of refusing all suitors and deciding to manage her own life held such a strong appeal that the thought consumed her mind almost entirely from the moment the beautiful Miss Oswaldsdottir first mentioned it.

And the more time she spent with Miss Oswaldsdottir, the more plausible the option seemed to become. Why shouldn’t she be happy and live with a woman of her choosing, rather than pushing herself to feel something she clearly did not for the sake of sating society. Society had already pushed her to wear a corset and oft prevented her from walks about the countryside for the sake of decorum. Society had already coiffed her hair and forced her into uncomfortable shoes and decreed that she should keep her sharp tongue sheathed and instead simper politely for the sake of men’s egos.

No, not any more. No longer would she warp herself to be what the world decreed she must. No longer would she entertain the idea of relinquishing control of _her_ wealth to a husband to manage instead.

She was the master of her own life.

And she wanted to spend that life in the company of Miss Oswaldsdottir, whose vibrant green eyes, worldly knowledge, intoxicating kisses and refusal to be what society expected of her were hardly even the most interesting things about her.


End file.
